


Помни о смерти

by somedy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Север не падет, пока жив Куроко Тецуя





	Помни о смерти

**Author's Note:**

> продолжаем форсить АУ-кроссовер Игры Престолов и KnB  
> Куроко - местная версия одного из Старков, а кого, и так всем понятно
> 
> сиквел к этой работе - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4411509

Слухи всегда разносились быстро. Иногда казалось, они – единственное живое во всем Вестеросе, скользили вместе с ветром, ложились на колыхающие края пивной пены в кружках, звоном отскакивали от скрещенных мечей или в жилах на красных листьях чардрев.

Куроко надеялся, что Хайзаки горел долго. Лживый король, которого покарал лживый бог – своеобразная ирония, а темный, удушливый дым на востоке намекал, что Куроко может повернуть к Королевской Гавани. На Севере не осталось никого, за кем стоило бы идти.

Дороги спутанные, ветвистые, но все они, рано или поздно, сплетались в пыльную ленту, ведущую к столице. Там его ждало следующее имя из списка – Куроко не мог представлять человека, звавшегося Ханамией, живым. Для него Ханамия – противно растянутые буквы и кровь, которая вскоре согреет застывшую сталь клинка.

Порой Куроко задавался вопросом: не действует ли он, руководствуясь только слепой местью? Но каждый раз всплывали в памяти бурые пятна крови – на плитах холла Винтерфелла, на дощатом помосте, где казнили его отца, на светлом платье матери после свадебного пира в Близнецах. И губы сами шептали ненавистные имена.

– Ханамия. Хара. Сильвер... – Пауза. – ... Голд.

Теперь их осталось четверо. Нэш Голд был самым опасным, хотя бы потому, что оказался быстрее слухов и скрылся где-то на юге, оставляя после себя… ничего. Куроко слышал, что он умер несколько раз, причем в последний раз якобы пал от рук бастарда Аомине. В Дорне говорили, что Голд собирал армию на Севере, но если бы это было правдой – Хайзаки бы не позволил сжечь себя до боя. Каким бы Хайзаки не был, Куроко отдавал должное: тот, словно изголодавшийся волк, цеплялся в то, что считал своим, и не разжимал зубы до последнего хрипа.

Вторым по опасности считался Ханамия, укрывшийся за надежными столичными стенами. Король не по крови, но по призванию, он завладел троном с легкостью. Он умел слушать, а после, словно невзначай, ронять несколько слов за очередным званым обедом, ломая противника. Так он избавился от мейстера Киеши, учившего юного Куроко основам медицины.

Вспоминая осунувшееся лицо Киеши, на которое отбрасывали тени прутья решетки, Куроко крепче сжал рукоять меча и огляделся. Где-то позади уже слышался усталый цокот копыт – его постепенно нагоняла едва заметная блошка-фигура.

Куроко едва заметно нахмурился и быстрой ланью метнулся в сторону. Пшеничные поля, заботливым манто укрывавшие землю, не гарантировали надежного укрытия, однако Куроко этого и не требовалось.

Всего лишь несколько секунд.

Маюзуми говорил, что Куроко закончит обучение нескоро, поскольку он не мог вытравить из себя личность. Растворяясь в пестрой многоликой толпе, он продолжал оставаться собой. Куроко не соглашался с ним, ведь, вглядываясь в мутные зеркала, он всегда видел новые лица. Но Маюзуми всегда оставался недоволен и наказывал его. Поэтому Куроко сбежал, не желая забывать путь, которым пришел к Безликим. Наверно, Маюзуми ошибался – ведь он так и не смог выследить беглеца, не единожды проталкиваясь мимо него в шумных тавернах или на рыбных рынках.

Новая личина Куроко – льняные волосы, веснушки, глуповатый взгляд – не годилась для новых знакомств. Он с силой схватил себя за щеки и потянул их вниз, точно сдирал кожу на живую, а когда разжал пальцы – на мир смотрели серые смешливые глаза. Всклоченные эбеновые волосы и аккуратные черты лица «выдавали» в нем бастарда какого-нибудь мелкого лорда, и этого будет достаточно для любого путника.

– Эй, не смей прятаться от меня!

Куроко осторожно высунулся из пшеничных зарослей, оглядывая всадника. Высокий, мускулистый, он весь напоминал хорошо выдержанное вино – как цветом волос, так и лицом в целом. Он явно знал себе цену, и умей Куроко обращаться в золото, его не хватило бы, чтобы покрыть означенную стоимость.

Всадник действительно внушал силу, которой Куроко невольно восхитился. Он даже не сразу заметил, что у лошади сбита подкова на передней левой, а его собственные руки перестали судорожно сжимать меч.

– Чего ты тут забыл в одиночестве? Ограбили, что ли? – спросил всадник, окидывая Куроко напряженным взглядом. – Хотя вообще-то я должен сначала спросить тебя, какому королю служишь. Но ты ведь соврешь, да?

– Совру, – покладисто согласился Куроко. – Хотя насчет ограбления ты не ошибся. Меня действительно лишили всего, что было мое по праву.

Всадник весело хмыкнул, точно услышал хорошо знакомую присказку.

– Что ж, парень… Как тебя зовут-то?

– К… Казунари. – Куроко все же споткнулся. Отказываться от родного имени сложно до сих пор. – Такао Казунари.

– Ааааа… – протянул всадник. Имя ему было совершенно незнакомо и, судя по выражению лица, безразлично. – А я Тайга Кагами! Ты ведь, конечно, слышал о моей блестящей победе на последнем турнире?

Кагами тряхнул головой и почесал подбородок. Смотреть на него снизу, да и смотреть в частности, было приятно – он умудрялся внушать доверие даже осмотрительному Куроко. Что-то похожее он чувствовал рядом с отцом. Или он просто устал доверять только собственному клинку.

– Да, Кагами-кун, – кивнул Куроко. – Я слышал, твое выступление было прекрасным. К сожалению, деталей я не знаю.

Кагами окинул его быстрым оценивающим взглядом, огляделся и, чуть нагнувшись, протянул руку.

– Если тебе интересно, тремя лигами западнее есть небольшая деревня. Думаю, за несколько медяков там можно найти кузнеца, а за еще несколько монет нам поставят выпить, и я тебе расскажу все в деталях!

Куроко смотрел на его ладонь – широкую, мозолистую – в тщетной попытке разгадать истинные намерения Кагами. Рыцарь из Королевской Гавани, служивший, пусть и возможно, по принуждению, королю Ханамии, не мог быть верным товарищем. Куроко было проще поверить в то, что он сам истинный наследник Железного Трона, нежели ухватиться за сильную руку и взобраться на лошадь позади Кагами.

– Эй, чего застыл? – нетерпеливо дернул рукой тот. – Смотришь так, словно я тебя по дороге изнасилую и убью!

– Твоя комплекция вполне позволяет это сделать, Кагами-кун.

Кагами поперхнулся от возмущения, и даже лошадь зафыркала, ударив копытом по пыльной дороге. Она тряхнула головой и снова забила копытом, от чего Куроко невольно отшатнулся. Кагами наклонился к лошади ближе и, огладив по гриве, стал успокаивать. Скотина оказалась послушной и, пожевав губы, согласилась не реагировать на незнакомца.

– Ты хорошо обращаешься с лошадьми, – вежливо отметил Куроко.

– Все детство провел в полях, – дернул плечом Кагами, точно сообщая незначительный факт. Однако в груди у Куроко что-то екнуло – сладостно-горько, напоминая, как несколько лет назад он носился за тянущими тяжелые плуги лошадьми, дразня сочными морковками.

В конце концов Куроко решил идти пешком, искренне надеясь, что не придется сожалеть о принятом решении.

Имя Кагами всегда можно будет добавить в список.

Пока что Кагами вел себя на удивление нормально – слез с лошади и, придерживая ее за поводья, зашагал рядом с Куроко. Даже угостил его остатками кислого вина из бурдюка и поделился последними сплетнями, которые до него дошли. Куроко слушал с вежливым интересом, поскольку о сожжении Хайзаки, бегстве Сильвера и исчезновении Голда он знал давно. Хотелось поговорить о Ханамии и его планах, однако Кагами упорно уводил тему разговора в любую сторону от Королевской Гавани и ее обитателей.

Даже когда они добрались до деревушки, и кузнец презрительно сплюнул, услышав, куда направлялись путники, Кагами не заговорил о Ханамии. Куроко пообещал себе обязательно узнать о причинах демонстративного молчания. Дыма без огня не бывает, а неподкованная лошадь споткнется обязательно и на самой ровной дороге.

Куроко неслышно вышел из кузницы во двор и, задрав голову, взглянул на предзакатное небо. На нем уже рассыпались стекляшки звезд, оттеняя пурпурно-синюю гладь. Ни единого облачка, и солнце закатывалось устало, тускло.

– Валар Моргулис, – едва слышно пробормотал Куроко. – Ханамия.

От резко накатившего волнения – имя из списка всего лишь в восьми лигах от него, беспомощное в своем незнании о возвращении Куроко! – болезненно завибрировало сердце в груди. Вибрация отдавалась вверх, по глотке, и Куроко впервые за долгие дни пути почувствовал себя живым.

Меч ложился в руку как влитой, и он с нетерпением ждал, чтобы клинок также идеально перерезал горло Ханамии. Говорили, что все короли, вне зависимости от истинности притязаний на трон, после смерти становились звездами. Как ярко бы горел на небе Ханамия, окруженный злобно перемигивавшимися предшественниками?

Сзади послышались шаги, и на плечо Куроко легла приятно тяжелая теплая рука. Кагами ничего не говорил, и Куроко был благодарен за это, поскольку мог повторять про себя оставшиеся пять имен и представлять, как они по очереди вспыхнут в стремительном чернеющем небе.

После чего он наконец сможет вернуться в Винтерфелл.


End file.
